The Suna's Hime
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Gaara approached the young woman before her, angrily.  - You do not know that I will have to give you ...  - Kisses? If I accept it. - without the slightest concern, she stood up on tiptoe, giving an award.


hAnyone who is reading this, do not know that Naruto is Kishimoto's uncle? then feel informed. Naruto is Kishimoto's uncle!

\

- You're kidding me. - The look of the room kazekaze Suna went from middle-aged man in front, to the girl beside him, who was clutching a brown teddy bear.

- No. - the man did not blink. - Saori old son is the lord, the youngest daughter, along with a. ..

- Do not forget. So ... bastard even had the courage to ...

- Yes - the man nodded. - And the lady handed me a small Saori when he was two months because he was terrified of being killed, she and the child. After I gave ... Yukina bought a child, like her, a woman in the village next door to mine. A few weeks later, I saw myself, the heads of both. Without the bodies.

The fourth kazekage said nothing, but his close-eyed, showed regret. Yukina Uzumaki was a beautiful woman. Young should not have more than twenty years, when out in the court of the old feudal lord. He even thought of courting her, until she realized that the old lord, kept his shrewd eyes like an eagle facing the young.

There was surprise, for the court, see the girl slowly begin to gain weight. And like all lovers who had the old lord, Yukina is not married, because then the child was born, depending on gender, could be assumed by the father, to be bargained for, later, in an advantageous marriage for him.

At birth a baby girl, the man had been happy. Not because you can use it, but because the girl, taking her eyes, was most like him. Nobody who knew him when he was young, I would say the opposite.

Widowed for almost twenty years, the Lord decided to marry ... Yukina And to everyone's surprise, a few days before the wedding, the lord died. And the young man a few days later, had disappeared, taking the little daughter, destination unknown, until both had reappeared, without the heads.

Gradually the story had been forgotten ... The room opened her eyes. The little girl in front was similar to the old lord, the eyes of Yukina. The unspoken question at kazekage, was answered affirmatively by men, with a nod of the head.

- You came to me in pursuit of that, Touya?

- Saori Protection. - When he heard his name, the girl looked at the man he believed to be his father. Yamanami Touya smiled at the girl, who smiled at him before with his little hand, grab the hand of an adult.

- It is granted. You and the girl can stay in Suna ...

- You do not understand. - Touya interrupted. - Saori is being created by Mieko and me in our village hidden from everyone. My concern is with her a few years, when the similarity ... with him ... leave no doubt about who she is.

- You what kind of protection?

- The protection of your name.

- I do not understand. - The kazekage raised his eyebrows.

- Well. Saori is going to court, using my name ... not be difficult for the enemies of the old lord and Yukina, deduce who she is. Now, if it is a No Sabaku ...

- Are you crazy man? Look at my age and hers! - The fourth kazekage arose from a jump.

- The claim to be the kazekage went to her head, eh, Kenji? - Toshiro said, smiling briefly. - I am not referring to a marriage between you and her and yes, between it and one of his kids ... If you have not chosen any bride to them.

- Never ... Yamanami make me go through such a scare. - The kazekage sat down, relieved. The little girl had brown eyes, so deep, that looked like two pools of chocolate, as well as hairs. The upturned nose, a symbol of the old cockiness lord ... The thin lips ... the triangular face.

Fortunately for the girl, the old feudal lord had been a man up attractive ... And maybe she could get some kudos from the opposite sex.

- So, you want to marry her with one of my boys. - Kazekage looked at the girl at greater length this time. She was released from the hand of the father and unceremoniously, sat on the floor, playing with the bear in his hands.

- Yes If it is protected by one of his boys. And for your last name, no one will dare a. .. Yukina accept it gladly.

Yukina ... kazekage the quarter rose briefly and looked toward the clouds. He was a widower and to begin to recover met the young of mind and manners Insight slightly impulsive.

- Temari is off the table, being a girl, obviously. - The kazekage began to wander. - Remaining Kankurou and Gaara.

The contempt that the last name was said, made that Touya's eyebrows rose up, but not manifested.

- I do not have many choices, but would like the kid who receive Saori, has a pure heart, Kenji. It is being designed to be a gentle lady, charitable e. ..

- Gaara is the youngest. I do not care of his fate. Kankurou would be a good choice, since I intend to train him to be my substitute.

- Why do you say that about ...

- Do not you care about, Touya. - The kazekage looked coldly at the girl. Kankuru was cheerful, loud and impulsive. He probably also would be a womanizer and would find thousands of women. In contrast, the smaller ... A look calculating, appeared in the eyes of kage. Kankurou would not be married to a bastard, even if it had royal blood in his veins .- Gaara is the best option for small ...

Touya did not like the tone of the Sabaku Kenji. But he had no choice. He swore to Yukina, which would protect his little hime.

Saori would be protected. Now he could only pray to the gods, that sweet smile was not turned into bitter tears.


End file.
